Accidental Love
by Playfully Serious
Summary: When Shunsui makes a drunk mistake, it changes both his and Nanao's life around. How long can Nanao keep her secret pregnancy and a painful memory a secret? It's Forgive and Forget, because remembering just causes too much pain. R&R. Now under construction due to sucky chapters
1. The Accident

Once again Nanao was running all over the Serietei looking for her drunk and annoying captain. She had to have these papers signed by six o'clock tomorrow morning and it was already _four fifteen! _

'_Ugh. Sometimes he can be a real ass.' _ She thought.

She jumped._ 'But you love that ass don't you.' _ It was more of a statement than a question.

'_You can't just randomly interrupt my thoughts. '_More than a little annoyed, more with her captain but also with her zanpakuto.

'_First off, you just started thinking. Secondly, I simply replied to you statement, so don't be mean to me babe. You just need to… hmmm _release.' The last word was said in a low and seductive tone, like how Shunsui talked when he got really drunk and it sent shivers down her spine.

'_Stop talking, now.'_ She finally came to the bar her taichou's reiatsu was at. '_WHY am I even here? Oh yeah, I need the idiot to sign the papers.' _ She thought as she walked into the bar putting on her mask of sternness. Walking through the door, the bartender shouted a hello and pointed to the back of the bar. Following the finger, she was lead to her captain with two women on each side. "Captain, I think it's time for you to go home now and I also need you to sign these." She help out her right hand for Shunsui to see the paperwork.

"Nanao- chan, you need to relax more." He said as he tried to swat the papers away. " You're all work and no play!" he whined, pouting leaning a cup of sake towards her.

She took another step forward with the papers and one of the girls got up and _accidentally _spilled the sake all over her chest and abdomen "…_ Bitch…" _and bumped shoulders with Nanao. Before the girl could walk away Nanao grabbed the girl's shoulder.

" You might want to watch where you walk next time." Then let go.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" She asked letting amusement slightly slide into her question.

"I'm going to be polite and let this altercation go. Have a nice night." She had to fight the urge to kido the girl into the street and beat her senseless.

"Whatever, and I know you just don't want paperwork signed." With that she winked and walked into the crowd.

'_The nerve of some people!' _She ignored the comment and bent over to help her captain. With her arms wrapped his waist and his left arm draped across her shoulder, they started on the journey to her captain's house.

" I didn't know Nanao- chan had a bad side." Grinning, he let go, still sort of dragging his feet on the ground.

She crossed her arms over her chest." Sir, I simply asked her was she sober enough to walk home with no problem. And I am not bad." Arriving at his front door she stopped and looked at him. "Do you need help getting in, Sir." Suddenly, she was up against the door, arms pinned at her sides. "Sir, let me go." She tried to keep her voice stern instead of sounding scared.

"Would Nanao like to show me it again?" he asked with that tone that made Nanao melt, the papers dropped from her hands . But in this case it actually scared her. He leaned in closer, his face inches away from hers, she turned her face to the side. In one swift motion both of her wrists were in one of his hands. His other hand sliding up her thigh slowing at the side of her breast, cupping it. She gasped.

"Captain, please, let me go." She whispered, she could smell the sake on his breath. It wasn't supposed to be like this. What it should have been was, they confess their love and then they got married, had kids and so on. Thinking of a way to escape his hold nothing came to mind, she couldn't think of one simple kido spell, and if she did she wouldn't want to hurt her captain.

"Show me." He growled, flash stepping to his bedroom, he threw Nanao on the floor. She scurried to her feet, only to be choked against the wall, the tips of her toes barley touching the ground. She scratched at his hand, having no effect on him. Pulling off her top and sash, the cool air danced across her skin, leaving only her bra to protect her body from being exposed. "When I let go you will not move, understood."

She whimpered, holding her pants up. As he let go of her, she tried to slide to the side, being stopped by his knee up against the wall between hers.

"I told you not to move, didn't I?" She closed her eyes waiting for the blow, but it didn't come. Instead, a hand crept to the one holding her pants up, gripping it so that her hand flexed and it fell to the floor. A pink lace set showed itself to Shunsui's eyes. He smiled. He pushed her on the floor, towering over her small frame. She locked her legs over each other and tried to push him off her. Once again it had no effect, except he once again gripped her hands and pinned them above her head. He ripped her panties like it was a piece of thread, then pulled his pink and captains haori off then his hakama pants down. With her legs still locked, he looked down. "Open them." He said roughly.

"No."

"No?" he bent down, his face just above hers.

"I said no." Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"But I said _open them._" He said the last two words slowly as he pushed his knee between them. When his knee touched the floor, he took his other leg and pushed her legs open as she tried to force them closed. He let out a small chuckle. "You're not strong enough." He pressed a crushing kiss to her lips, straddled her and drove into her virgin core with full force.

"P- Please… stop, please." She pleaded over and over again as the tears blurred her vision and rolled down her face. He kept pounding until he gave one final blow and she felt a warm liquid shoot through her. Then he let her go, pulled up his pants, rolled over and went to sleep. When she realized the, she tried to stand up but she instantly fell back down. So she crawled to her clothes, feeling pain every time she moved. Removing all evidence that she was there, she gathered up enough strength to flash step to her home and falling to the floor of her room crying herself to sleep.


	2. Shattered

Shunsui was woken up by a bright light and the feel that his head was being bashed in. Groaning he rolled onto his back stretching out his right arm, searching for his hat. Finding his pink haori instead, he draped it over his head planning his day. _'I might go to Jushiro's later, stop by the office to take a nap. Yep, that sounds like a plan.' _Going back to his peaceful snooze.

**0o0o0o0o**

Nanao was awakened by a paw tapping her cheek while a small tongue licked her forehead. She opened her eyes, smiling at her cats. As she moved she noticed something cold sticking to her inner thighs, she started to shake. Reaching down with she brought her hand up to see it tinged with red_. _'_It wasn't a dream, then.' _She stood up, walking very stiff and awkwardly. _'You are a lieutenant; you can get through this little accident right?'_

'_No you can't, you know what happened last night! You can act it like didn't, but you'll always know the truth. But what I don't understand is that you still love him, even after what he's done! Look at your wrists and neck Nanao, and tell me everything is just fine.' _Immediately looking up to her mirror she saw the bruises on her neck. Her eyes widened with shock shaking her head._' You only have two choices as right now. One: go back to work like nothing happened. Or two: go to the fourth, get some help and tell Captain Yamamoto. I choose number two for the both of us.'_

"Where were you last night? You couldn't tell me one kido spell, but you feel that it's okay to pop up now!? I don't want to hear your voice unless I speak to you, and don't expect that to be soon!" She quickly took a shower, scrubbing her body roughly as if she was scrubbing the memories away. Getting ready for work, she searched for the real world make- up and 'best friends' bracelets Rangiku bought for her. Leaving her house, she remembered the papers she dropped at her Captain's door step. _'Nanao you have to get these papers signed, it would be suspicious for you to not turn them in on time. You can do I know you can and you have nothing to be afraid of.'_ Letting out a rather large sigh, she went on her way.

Arriving at her captain's door fear crept back into her heart. After she gathered the papers, she calmed herself down letting her reiatsu flare just a little and gave his door eight solid knocks. Several knocks later, he opened his door with a "What could my beautiful Nanao- chan want at this odd hour?"

She cleared her throat. "Sir, first off I am not your anything. Secondly, I need you to sign these papers." Holding out the papers, one of the bracelets showed.

"So my little Nanao- chan likes jewelry? Well, let me sign these papers so she could finish daydreaming about me." Signing the papers, he gave her one of his flirty grins then handed them back.

"As I remind you every day, I am not your anything and I expect you to be at the office today. Good morning, sir." Slightly bowing, she flash stepped her way to the first division.

"At least I can rest." She muttered trying to find a comfortable sitting position. Starting on the paper, her mind seemed to focus on the paperwork and the paperwork only. Finishing the last form, she realized she missed lunch, her captain never came and it was already one in the morning. Going home she got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Her week went on smoothly, her captain only staying for a few minutes, finishing her paperwork a few at her regular time and maybe lunch. Monday morning a loud and happy Rangiku came to her office. "Hey Nanao whacha doin'?" she asked with a pink bag in her hands.

"Something you should be doing." Not even looking from her paperwork.

"Awww, I just got back from the real world. Can you gimme a break for once? Oh! Which reminds me, I got something for youuu." She said, sitting the bag on top of her paperwork.

"Gimme got his neck broke and I don't want it. It's probably going to be something that I won't wear, like those black thigh high boots. You know I don't like that kind of stuff, Ran." Complaining, while not trying to look at the bag.

"All I try to do is get you a man every once in a while. But don't look at it until you get home. Please, come on Nanao just take it." She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

Being a good friend, she took the bag. "Okay Ran, I'll take it. Kami. But if it's something inappropriate I'm going to give it back."

"But I won't take it back, and if you leave it in my office I'll just put it in your house." Walking away with a big smile on her face.

"You're the bestest friend I ever had, Ran- chan." Nanao said sarcastically, with an exaggerated smile on her face.

"I know right!" Rangiku said as she slid the door closed.

'_I might as well go home since I finished everything.'_ Getting up ,she pasted by the secretaries who scurried back behind the desk as if they were doing work. "I expect all of your paper work to be completed on time. I'm going home a little early, have a nice day." Leaving with the pink bag in her hand.

They all shot each other shocked stares. "She's going home early and said the word nice. I think Captain Hitsugaya just went to hell and froze it." They all laughed and went back to gossiping about who's with who and where parties are being thrown at.

When Nanao got home she took a shower and ate dinner. She went to her room ant seen the pink bag on the side of her futon. _'Let's get this over with.'_ She sat down and opened the bag and seen a skinny rectangular box, with cherry blossoms printed on the wrapping. Neatly unwrapping the box she pulled out a framed picture of one Captain Kyouraku's parties. Rangiku smiling with a cheeky grin, Nanao in the middle with her usual scowl and her Captain with a bottle of sake in his hands and a full smile.

She put it on her dresser and went to sleep with a smile on her face. Five more weeks passed with Nanao's pretending. A visit from ran here and there, chasing her captain all over the Serietei. But sometimes she forgot she hadn't told anyone and got a little paranoid of people being to close, but rather than that, things were going smoothly. That is, until she got sick. Her mornings started as usual taking a shower, doing her hair and eating breakfast. She actually had ten minutes to spare. So picking up a random book and started reading. Without a warning, all of her breakfast came up and out. Deciding she should go to the fourth she went to the office and left a note on her desk saying that she'll be late.

Arriving at the fourth, she was immediately put in a room. After waiting a couple of minutes, Captain Unohana came in with a welcoming smile on her face. "Good morning lieutenant Ise. May I ask what brings you here this morning?"

"Well, um, I threw up this morning and I was wondering if I might have a virus or anything?" Nanao asked timidly, she had never been to the fourth for something so minor. But if she wasn't at the office who was going to do the work?

The captain took a couple of steps before she was in front of Nanao. "I'm just goin to check and see if you're right about that. Now sit up straight, still and quietly, please." Putting both of her hands on Nanao's stomach, her smile got bigger as she looked up. "Nanao you're going to have two new sets of feet running around your house."

"Excuse me?" For the first time in a long time Nanao was confused. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Well to put it in shorter terms, you are going to have twins. I'm going to st-" But before she could say stood up and flash stepped home.

'_This can't be happening, right when things were cooling off. This isn't real, it can't be! Things like this don't happen in real life.'_ Pacing around her living room, she realized that she had a job that required almost twenty four hours of her day and she was putting her life on the line. Then she thought of her biggest problem. _'Am I going to tell him? No, I can't. I can't just tell him.'_

'_No, you are not going to tell him.' _Another voice sounded off at the same time she came to a conclusion.

'_I don't need your help.' _She thought sternly.

'_Considering how you're feeling and thinking right now, I think you do.'_

'_Alright then. Also considering that you know how I act, what do you think I should do?' _She sat down on her couch.

'_Like I said, don't tell him. You weren't going to tell him anyways.'_

'_Alright, but I still need to act like I'm still the same. I LATE FOR WORK!'_

'_Step number one to fail a plan, not following the plan! Think sometimes will yah.'_

'_Oh shut up.'_

**0o0o0o0o0**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Nanao was doing her work , as usual, when a hell butterfly flew in.

_All captains and lieutenants report to the first division for a meeting._ It then flew away.

As she arrived at the meeting, she was surprised by her captain's earliness. Standing by her captain, Head Captain Yamamoto started the meeting. But what he said startled her a bit.

"Lieutenant Ise, step forward."

Keeping her head up with pride she stepped to face him. "Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant Ise, Are you having children?" Nanao felt her life shatter into pieces.

"Yes." She answered simply listening to whispers and gasps around her.

"And who do the children belong to?" She felt herself began to cry, her head dropped and she blinked back the tears.

"Shunsui Kyouraku." She whispered so low no could hear her.

"Lieutenant Ise, I will not ask again who is the father of your children." His voice rising a little.

"Shunsui Kyouraku."She said louder as another set of whispers and gasp were set off. She started to cry.


	3. The Painful Truth

_**LAST TIME**_

"_Lieutenant Ise, I will not ask again who the father of your children is." His voice rising a little._

"_Shunsui Kyouraku." She said louder as another set of whispers and gasp were set off. She started to cry._

_**NOW**_

"_WHAT!?" Shunsui_

"And how did this happen?" Ignoring the outburst, his gaze crushing like that time he let his reiatsu flare.

'_Tell him that you got a little drunk and he kept calling you names like beautiful and then it happened.'_

'_I can't tell him that! I can't lie to him!'_

'_Right now, you have to. For the sake of you, your children and their father, please Nanao. Listen to me just this once.'_

"Sir, since I have a low tolerance for alcohol, one cup was enough for me. I didn't know he was at the bar until I bumped into him as I was going to the restroom. I guess he didn't recognize me, so he started to flirt with me. Anything after that I would deeply appreciate it if we did not discuss it, Sir."

"We are not here for your comfort, Lieutenant Ise. But I will respect your request. If any of this meeting is shared, the person who shared shall be punished. Meeting adjourned." As he finished those words Nanao flash stepped to her home.

But when she was at her doorstep, two large hands attached to her hips keeping her rooted to the ground." Nanao, what happened?"

"What do you want?" She let the coldness and anger settle into her voice and face. As he let go she turned around with a fierce slap. "_YOU ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" _She yelled.

On lookers had started watching now. She couldn't care less and her hand came back for another slap but was caught. But it wasn't him; it was Captain Ukitake with Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya behind him. "Ise- san let's try to settle things without violence, please." He let go of her hand. "Now, what happened?" He said with a gentle smile.

Nanao wiped the old tears off her face. "Thank you for worrying about me, would you all like to come in so we could discuss this properly?" She asked with her usual business demeanor.

Her captain just went ahead and walked inside taking off his sandals. Captain Hitsugaya grunted and walked in with Rangiku, while Captain Ukitake held the door for them. As she said a small thank you, she walked into her living room and seen Rangiku fiddling her thumbs together, her captain with a bored look on his face sitting on her couch. She slightly turned her head to see Snow and Midnight curled up together in Shunsui's lap on the floor.

"Off." Nanao said calmly, causing everyone to look at her with a confused face. Her cats quickly got up and went to a dark room down the hall.

"I've never seen trained cats before." Hitsugaya mumbled.

"Anyways, Ise- san, what is wrong?" Ukitake asked, ignoring the random comment.

Nanao pushed her glasses up nervously. "I would like to talk to my captain in private for a few of minutes." She stood up and turned around, her back facing toward them.

"Nanao, honey, I think you need to calm down first." Rangiku added making Nanao turn back around.

"What do you mean? I am calm." She said crossing her arms. "And it's only going to take a couple of minutes."

"Just let them go and talk. If she does get out of control he'll restrain her, and if that doesn't work we're here to stop her." Hitsugaya said plainly.

"Alright then, Captain follow me, please." Nanao stood up and walked to the room in the middle of the hallway with Shunsui behind her. When they were inside of the, she closed the door.

'_Wait for him ask first."_

'_What if he doesn't ask first?'_

'_Actually, he's about to ask now.'_

"So I know you lied to Old Man Yama. What _really _happened?" Tipping his hat lower so that she couldn't see his eyes, keeping his mouth expressionless.

"Do you just want to know what basically happened, or do you want the details?" She asked casually.

"I want to know every. Little. Detail." He went to sit in her desk chair.

"Are you sure?" Hoping he would say no.

"Yes, I'm positive." He answered simply

"Okay, then. Where shall I start, oh yeah, let's start from the very beginning." She stated, sarcastically and overly excited.

"Well we could use less sarcasm." He stated grimly.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "Well you were at the bar with some of your groupies."

"That's normal." He interrupted.

"Excuse you, I was talking." Getting more agitated with each word, remembering what happened. "I needed you to sign some papers but you were so drunk that I had to help you home. So when we got to your doorstep, you grabbed my wrists with your hand and put them above my head. Then flash stepped me into your room and when I tried to run away you started to choke me and pulled off my top and sash then you took my pants off-" She was cut off by him.

"Stop."

"No. Then you threw me on the floor, ripped my underwear off and for-" She was cut off again.

"Stop. _Now_." His voice had an edge to it, like when he went to battle and had that demonic demeanor floating around him. She didn't care, he asked and he needed to know.

"You laughed and called me weak." He got up and stormed into the hallway, she used a binding kido, stopping him in his tracks. They were still in the hallway but the others could hear. But she was so mad she didn't care. "Then after you laughed and called me weak, you _forced _my legs open and _forced yourself inside me." _She said bitterly. Lighting her hands with a burning kido, she slowly ran her hand up his back, causing his reiatsu to flare wildly. "After you _came_ in me, I _CRAWLED_ around your house picking up my things while you slept. Then a month and a half later," she rose the tempeture on her kido so much that his pink kimono started to burn.

"Nanao, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please, you have to believe me. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I'm sorry." Still being held with the kido.

'_Nanao, stop! NOW!' _But she ignored her zanpakuto.

"Awww, you're starting to sound like me, begging you to stop. Bruising my neck and wrist, and hurting me so bad that I was _BLEEDING _and I couldn't walk correctly for a week. Strengthening the binding spell, she let the fire flare so much that it burned his captains haori and uniform. He started sweating and his reiatsu was starting get to higher, strangely it didn't affect her at all. She switched to healing kido mixed with her own reiatsu, causing him to groan. "Beg, Shunsui, Beg like the little bitch you are." She hissed. Switching the healing kido back to the flame, burning his flesh. Then a foul stench started to float in the air. "I want you to hurt how I hurt, _Shunsui_." She spat out his name.

Just as she let the kido flare up more, someone grabbed her hand and balled it up into a fist. Burning herself, she was thrown out of her trance. Both kido spells were broken, causing Shunsui to fall to the floor, breathing heavily with Rangiku and Hitsugaya sitting him up and healing him. "Ise- san, I think you've done enough." Ukitake said, still holding her hand.

When she realized what she had done, she looked at her captain in shock and horror. Jerking her hand from Ukitake's, and flash stepped to her lieutenant's quarter at the eighth, cry in shame. _'Why? Why me, of all people? I'm just as plain as anyone else.'_

_**BACK AT NANAO'S HOUSE**_

"Shunsui are you alright?" he asked as Shunsui, who was now laying on Nanao's futon. Rangiku and her captain had left a while ago.

"What the hell do you think? I know you heard what she said in the hallway, now she has to live with two mistakes every day for the rest of her life. I need to talk to her." He said, sitting up and staring at the window.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, seeing what she just did to you. I mean, how many lieutenants do you know of that can hold down a captain, with it's reiatsu dangerously high, not being affected and still attack them." Ukitake said sounding very impressed by what she did.

"Well thanks for telling me I just had my ass handed to me by my own lieutenant." Lifting his arm to pull down his hat, he winced at the pain he had caused.

"You don't even know where she is." He stated flatly.

"Yes I do. She's somewhere at the eighth." He said with a smirk.

"I can't sense her anywhere, how do you know that?" Shunsui pointed to the window, where the cats where sitting, looking in the direction he had just pointed out.

"Well, I have to get some sleep, and you should leave too. Promise me that you won't go looking for her?" Ukitake asked as got up.

"I promise."

"I still think you're going to be faithful to this promise." He said as he was walking away.

"Come on Juu. Look who you're talking to, when have I ever broke a promise?" Shunsui asked.

"Whatever." He mumbled

Shunsui promised not to go find her, but he didn't say anything about staying here and waiting for her. A large grin made its way to his face as he went to sleep.


	4. Things Are Starting To Change

Nanao decided to walk home giving her time to think of an apology for her actions.

'_You need to learn how to control your temper. I'm not trying to scold darling but, what if that old man notices something different and someone's gonna ask about his reiatsu flaring. Not to mention it was at your house, Nanao you need to be more careful.' _

The rest of her trip was silent. She went to her restroom to take a quick shower. _' I forgot my clothes. I'm such an idiot.'_ She wrapped her towel around her walked to her room to her captain sleeping on her bed. She picked up the closest book to her and hit her captain on his back.

He instantly woke up pulling out the longest between Katen Kyokotsu, and holding it up against her neck and the shorter one to her stomach. "Nanao?" She looked at him with anger and sadness. He dropped the blades and pulled her in for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know it was you." Her wet hair made a puddle of water under them.

"What are you still doing here?" She wiggled and pushed away causing him to fall flat on his back, catching on to her towel and taking it down with him. "You idiot." She laughed. Noticing her nudity, she tried to step past a complaining Shunsui, but she slipped and fell on top of him. Her arms on each side of his head and sitting directly on top of his waist.

To make matters worse Rangiku stormed in. "Nanao, I was ju-, I knew you liked it on top Nanao. I'll just take my leave now."

Nanao crossed her arms over her chest. "Ran-" but was cut off by a slamming door. "Give me the towel." She snarled.

"I can't."

"Quit being a pervert, and give me the towel." She warned.

"I really can't, when I move it hurts like hell. See." He started to squirm and winced.

Nanao bit her bottom lip when he moved. "Don't wiggle." She closed her eyes.

"Is something wrong, do I need to get Retsu." He tried to sit up making her gasp and her head fall down.

"No nothing is wrong. Just sit there until I say so."

"Okay. But, what's going on since nothing's wrong." His rumbled through her.

"Don't talk either." She stated. She couldn't stop the little roll her hips gave, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nanao, are you peeing?"

She slapped her hand over his mouth. "No." She stated quickly. He licked her palm. "Stop." She moved her hand, resting it on his chest.

But what confused him, was that stop came out as a moan. Finally something clicked in his brain. "tell me what's wrong and I won't move or talk." She arched her back.

"Shunsui." She whispered. "Just do what I ask this once." Her voice starting to go back to normal.

"I'm sorry Nanao-chan but I can't do that, so you'll just have to tell me what's wrong." He wiggled as her breathing became heavier.

"Okay, okay." She lifted her head up. "Sometimes my body gets really … sensitive." Her head fell back down.

"And so I've seen. Do you think that you can numb my back?" He squirmed again. "It's killing me." His bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Give me the towel and I'll do it." Slowly, he moved his arm closer to them, raising it up just an inch.

"This is as far as I can go." He said with an apologetic smile, his arm forming a wide v.

"Turn your head and close your eyes." That stupid grin appeared on his face, but he did what he was told. She leaned forward, holding everything in with all she had. She grabbed the towel but he wouldn't let go. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of the towel, now." She tried tugging the towel, but he didn't let go.

"I'm holding onto the towel. What else would I be doing beautiful Nanao-chan? Now, tell me, when do you have another appointment with Retsu?" He asked while he stretched his arm back into a straight line.

"Bring your arm back over here. And why do you care?" She tried to reach but her arms were too short.

"I wanna go, because they're mines, and I wanna see what it looks like with them inside your tummy, my cruel Nanao-chan." He whined.

"Keep your eyes closed and turn your head the other way and I'll let you go this time." Almost immediately he turned his head. She ran to her drawers and threw on a regular black underwear set, a black silk night gown and a matching robe. "I'm finished." She stated. He looked up.

"So, you never answered my question my lovely Nanao-chan." He turned over on his stomach, waiting on Nanao's answer and healing touch.

"It's at six thirty, _in the morning._" She let it soak in. "In two days."

"Why do you gotta go so early? And on a Friday, that doesn't really work for me." He whined.

"Anything that's before twelve is too early for you, and I never asked you to go." She said as she went to sit on the side of him. Putting her hands on his back she started the healing kido instead of the numbing kido.

"I'll go anywhere at time, with and for you Nanao-chan." He said, turning his head and smiling at her.

"Well, can you go to your house and come into the office tomorrow." It wasn't really a question.

"Alright, alright Nanao-chan, I'm leaving." They both stood up and walked towards her door, her cats rubbing against Shunsui's legs. "Goodnight my beloved Nanao. And you too Ying and Yang." He said smiling brightly at the cats.

"So, you just renamed my cats?" She asked with amusement taking over her voice.

"Nope. I'm just saying what I see." With a kiss to the cheek and tip of his hat, he was gone.

She turned tomato red as a goofy grin made its way to her face. "Idiot." She laughed and went to sleep.

_**I know it's short, but I had to put something up .I promise the next chapter will be longer! Also if ANYONE wants to share an idea with me, I'm all ears. Please notify me of ANYTHING that you don't like, I'll try to make it better. **_


	5. The Chase

Nanao woke up to a scent of food that could _not_ be ignored. She woke up to waffles drowned in butter and bacon, eggs with melted cheese on top, crispy hash browns, juicy sausages, layered biscuits with jelly, chicken and rice, with a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. But what gave away the chef was the bottle of sake with a pink ribbon and a note:

_Retsu said you couldn't drink it, so I want you to save it so we can celebrate when you bring them home._

_Let the games begin, Shunsui Kyoraku_

Looking for more, she turned the card around realizing her glasses were gone. Well, it wasn't like she needed them.

_P.S. I took your cats, some of your 'clothes' and as you can clearly see your glasses… and ALL of your hair clips. You won't get these items back until you find me._

The day was already off to a bad start. The more she looked at the note the more it bothered her. Finally deciding her cold, business appearance didn't matter, she had work to do. She quickly got ready threw the remainder, which wasn't a lot, in the trash a headed to the eight division's office. All eyes were on her and she didn't like it.

She passed by Renji Abari, the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki and Ikakku Madame, sitting high up in a tree, never taking notice of them.

"Wait, who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know but I bet I can get her in my bed in two weeks no less." Ikakku added with a smirk.

"You of all people think you can someone like HER into your bed. Actually I'll take you up on that bet but I wanna make my own bet, the same as yours, but five days. I'll have her moaning my name so loud the whole Serietei 'll hear her." Renji jumped down the tree with Ikakku following close behind him.

Nanao kept walking, looking for Shunsui's spiritual pressure. Ikakku's arm snaked around her waist and Renji's arm went around her shoulders but stopped as it brushed her lieutenant's armband.

"If you two don't move your hands they will be removed from your body." She said calmly.

"Lieutenant Ise, I apologize, I didn't recognize you." Renji stepped back and bowed low.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell your captain about –" Renji elbowed Ikakku before he could finish. "What the hell was –?"

"Don't mention anything about her captain about protecting her. Well I'm going to leave you to settle things out with her." Then he flash stepped back to the tree. "How long do you think he'll last with her?"

"Ikakku is a good fighter and Nanao has a small zanpakuto, so I don't know." Ichigo said as he weighed out the odds.

"Well I'll give you that but Nanao could kill Aizen with the kido skills she has. Then Ikakku touched her and then mentioned her captain, man I really feel sorry for him." Renji said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You really think she can beat Ikakku. No offence to the woman but look at her, she's so fragile." Ichigo truly believed that Ikakku would win, why wouldn't he?

Just then Nanao's spiritual pressure flexed wildly and then went back to normal. When they looked, it was as if she was being her normal self, but then Ikakku pull out his zanpakuto. "How dare you insult me? Well then, now you'll just have to fight me." Ikakku face turned into a bone chilling smile.

But Nanao didn't seem to notice. "Let's go then." Her hands started glowing blue.

Ikakku ran forward, bringing down his zanpakuto, but it was stopped one handed by Nanao. "Nanao-Chan gettin' tuff on me huh?" He jumped back and landed two small cuts on the top of her uniform, making another cut her sash fell off.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!?" _Just then, a white ribbon appeared around his neck. "Since you can't cut in appropriately, you won't breathe appropriately either. When the entire ribbon turns red you will die of lack of oxygen." She walked past Ikakku and towards the tree. "And Renji, darling, I won't forget about you." She gave a dazzling smile and started to walk off.

"Your…Captain…gave…me…sake…to...stall…you." He managed to get out. One-third of the ribbon was red.

Nanao whipped back around, with an arched eyebrow. "Really," The ribbon fell to the ground. "Keep that." She walked back to the tree. "If you don't concentrate on my face you both will have problems down there. Now, Renji or Ichigo, give me your sash." She put a hand on her hip.

"Renji, give her yours."

"No, are you kidding me? My captain will kill me if I come back lookin' like that."

"Well, I'm not' mines to her." Nanao's foot started impatiently tapping the floor.

"Seam by seam." Nanao evilly laughed.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"_ICHIGO LOOK AT YOUR PANTS, MAN!_" Renji yelled, pointing.

"_LOOK AT YOURS, MAN_." Ichigo yelled back. Just like the she-devil said, the clothes were being unraveled seam by seam. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU LUNATIC?"

"Give me a sash and I'll stop." She said calmly.

"_HERE, TAKE IT, TAKE IT._" Renji let his sash sail down to Nanao's hand.

"Thank you, and I'll leave your under clothes on." She walked off and kicked Ikakku in the stomach.

"_WHAT!_" Renji and Ichigo screamed as their boxers stated showing. "Hey, Ikakku you okay?"

_**AT THE EIGHTH DIVISION**_

"Shunsui, you might want to get up, she's on her way." Ukitake said.

"Nah, I'm gonna put paw prints on the floor." He dipped their paws in the ink and let them walk _everywhere_. All of a sudden the cats went and sat on the side of the door. "What are they –?"

The door slid open with a fuming Lieutenant Ise. She looked around the office and seen black and white paw prints on the couch, the wall, the rugs, the carpet, the table, and on the _paperwork!_ She felt like killing him, even Ukitake and the cats.

"YOU IDIOT, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! UGH!" Shunsui got up and just as he was about to jump out of the window, Nanao wrapped her hand in his hair and pulled him back down. She put her foot on his chest and looked down at him. "WHY, did you do this?" She looked to the side. "Hello, Captain Ukitake." She dug her heel into his chest.

"Beautiful Nanao-Chan, you're hurting me." He whined.

Her face fell into a fake pout. "Aww, the big baby is hurt. You want me to make you feel better?"

"You know, I'm going to leave now." Ukitake said getting up.

"Yeah, Ju, you do that," Shunsui said lowly. In one swift movement he had Nanao's leg up around his waist and her pant let up. "Ouch, Nanao-Chan hit me!" He dropped her leg.

Nanao closed her fan and went back to her professional ways. "Captain Ukitake what brings you here today?" A bow was made towards him.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, Shunsui just asked me to come over and have some sa– um, I mean tea. Then when I came your cats were in here. I asked was it safe to take your things and he said he was waiting on you and that it was completely fine, and then drank some tea for a while then your reiatsu flared and here we are." He opened the door. "Well I better get back before they come looking for me." With a gentle smile and a bow he was gone.

"Look what you did Nanao-Chan, you chased him away." His whining was really getting on her nerves.

"Good, maybe I can get some work done and these stains out. And do you know how much ink remover cost?" Her eyebrows knitted then went back to normal. "It's coming out of your sake budget, and that's final."

"Don't worry so much, its body ink so it's removable. At least that's what the bottle said." He gave her another smile.

"You got ink in their _fur, in their fur_. Give me everything back _now_." She stuck her hand out only to receive another card and the breeze of the wind.

_This will continue tomorrow, and I can't give you your things because they are at the thirteenth._

_-I still love you_

_P.S. Don't go to the thirteenth because Jushiro is already sleep_

Once again she flipped the card over to see what he forgot the first time.

_Oh, get some rest. Remember we have an appointment with Retsu tomorrow._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I had to something so as a quick fixer I wrote this. I know, I know, I'm a sucky person but at least I tried to do something (like leaving things out of my day today to do this story) with this story instead of forgetting about it, right?**_

_**As always I need more viewers, and please review more!**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	6. The Doctors Appointment

Nanao woke up and had a smile on her face, which she knew would eventually turn into a scowl. She looked at her clock.

_4:30_

She got up, going to the restroom; she stopped to look at her stomach in the body length mirror.

_You can see it!_ She couldn't help but smile. A blur of pink appeared behind her.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked quietly.

"I know that Nanao-Chan get up two hours before eight, which is what time work starts, so i thought you'd get up two hours before the appointment." He explained looking at her through the mirror.

"Where are my cats? Oh my god, they haven't eaten since yesterday, you Idiot." She said, her voice starting to rise. She was starting to walk off but was pulled back by two large hands on her hips.

"You worry too much; I got some from the real world, but on to more serious things. Do you want me to wash your back for you?" His smile grew wider.

"You are such a pervert, you know that?" She said as she walked into the restroom, making sure she locked it.

As she finished putting her hair up, she heard a door open. Immediately she unlocked the door and turned the corner to her room to find Shunsui sitting on her bed opening a pink box, _the box that Rangiku gave her a while back._

"Put the top back on, NOW!" She yelled.

He looked up with a seductive smile and tone to his words. "My devious Nanao has been hiding this from me." He pulled out a black thigh-high boot.

"Put it back." Nanao said calmly.

"Ah, Nanao, do you know how many times I imagined you in –" He stopped talking as Nanao walked towards him. Standing up he picked to box up too, putting it above his head.

"Captain, give it back, you've already seen what's inside. WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES, AND I AM NOT GOING TO BE LATE!"

"If you wanted to be early why didn't you say so?" In two quick motions, he sat the box down and picked up Nanao, flash stepping directly in Captain Unohana's office.

"Put me down, I'm perfectly capable of walking." Once being let down from his warm grasp Nanao turned to the fourth's captain. "Good morning Captain Unohana."

"Mornin' Retsu-Chan," He said loudly.

"Good morning my lovely couple, would you like to start your session?" She knew Shunsui caught it, so now she was waiting Nanao to catch it.

"Yes I wou –hey, wait a second, we're not a couple." Nanao said looking embarrassed and red.

"Yes, yes we would." Shunsui said completely ignoring Nanao's comeback.

"Nanao, would you like to go to the room while I go finish some last minute things?" The calm captain asked.

With a nod Nanao left the office with her captain following her. She walked down a long hallway leading away from the main buildings, leaving her captain to wonder where they were going.

"Hey, Nanao-Chan, where are we going?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder. He'd never been to this side, he didn't even know it exists and Nanao's navigating her way through here like she owns the place.

"To the maternity –" she was abruptly cut off by Shunsui.

"Where the pregnant people are!" He had a proud smile on his face until he realized why Nanao had stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh, sorry," he said scratching the back of his head with a small smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"It's okay, next time hold your tongue or I'll cut it out." the clipped and calm tone actually showed her irritation.

Walking down another long hallway, she took a right and walked to a room with the number eight on a little rectangle on the wall. She turned around. "Wait outside." Without another word she walked into the room.

As she was closing the door Shunsui stuck his foot in the door, keeping it open.

"What do you mean wait outside? I'm coming in and I'm not leaving until you do." He stormed in the room and sat in the extra chair by the bed.

Nanao stared at him in disbelief. "Get out, I have to change."

She put her hand on her hip as Shunsui pulled his hat down. "Enough privacy?" He asked grimly.

"NO, GET OUT!"

"No."

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE, I said I'm not leaving until you do."

"Then …turn around." She finished her sentence so low he couldn't hear, but it did just sound like he won an argument.

"What did you say?" The amusement could be clearly heard in his voice.

"I SAID turn around then." She said, clearly not pleased by her loss.

Standing up and turning around, he let a smile erupt on his face. But when he heard the sound of clothing dropping to the floor he was smiling so hard it felt like his face was going to crack. He let his reiatsu leak out, sending a light touch dragging up Nanao's back. Looking over his shoulder he seen Nanao's back arch as she let out a small gasp. He snapped his reiatsu back in place.

"Is something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"No, no, I, um just forget about it." She stammered, slipping the gown on.

"Captain Kyouraku it's not nice to play with people, well unless you like it." _Why does Captain Unohana keep throwing these hints!?_ The medical captain had a smile on her face, but it had more than that welcoming comfort and if Nanao could admit it, she would say that Captain Unohana wanted to laugh!

Nanao bowed lowly, turning a shade of deep red. "Captain Unohana, we were doing nothing of the sort."

"Well, Nanao, what did you think I was talking about?" She asked, making Nanao turn redder, if possible.

"All right Retsu-Chan, I think that's enough. You're making my beautiful Nanao-Chan blush." Shunsui laughed.

"Well Nanao are you ready Nanao?" Nanao nodded and sat down as Captain Unohana got the equipment ready.

Looking at the captain setting up she motioned for her captain to come closer and closer. As he leaned down she whispered in his ear. "Could you hold my hand and if this gets out to _anyone_ I will crush your testicles with my bare hands." Shunsui smiled, leave it to Nanao to act vulnerable then turn into the devil's pride and joy.

"Sure." he said nervously, finally realizing that Nanao's threat was probably real.

She laid down and closed her eyes and propped her legs up.

"What are you doing? You just can't show your jewels to the peasants who please." Shunsui said standing in front of Nanao so Retsu couldn't see.

"Shun this is how we get to see the babies, now if you could please move and try not to interrupt anymore." She said sounding a bit irritated.

After a couple more seconds of debating he moved back to Nanao's side. Captain Unohana was holding, in Shunsui opinion, the longest medical instrument he'd ever seen. But when Nanao gripped his hand like a vice grip, he truly started to wonder what Retsu was going to do with that. And that's when it all clicked together.

"Wait! Retsu you can't stick that –" He stopped, remembering how they were there in the first place. He looked at Nanao who had a tear slip out and run into her hair. "Nanao, if you want me to leave I'll go." He tried to walk to walk away but Nanao's grip got tighter, restricting him from moving any further.

"No, I want you to stay. I want you to see them." Nanao said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well let's get started, shall we?" She added with a comforting smile.

A yes from Nanao and nod from the eight's captain was all she needed. "Just relax and it won't hurt at all."

Shunsui kept his eyes in Nanao, who kept her eyes closed. As she slit the instrument in, he seen Nanao's jaw clench together and the more she pushed it in, the tighter Nanao's grip got. Captain Unohana started moving it around and Nanao let out a whimper. When Nanao started to relax, Captain Unohana gave her a strange look.

"Could you let it down a little more?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Let what down?" Shunsui asked, truly confused.

"I can't." Nanao said completely ignoring him.

"And how do you know you can't?"

"Because when my captain is around, I try to let it down but I almost have reiatsu attacks." Nanao explained.

"You still have those?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"No," she stated simply. Then she let a puff of air. "It's like when he's close by I have to touch him or else my reiatsu tries to be let fully out." He looked at her face again, the pain was back.

"Shun, do you think you could put your hands on Nanao's stomach?" Captain Unohana asked with another bright smile.

"No, no, no, Captain Unohana I don't think that is appropriate or absolutely needed." Nanao was about to sit up but stopped as the pain stabbed her again.

"Lieutenant Ise, as I recall, I am the captain of the fourth so I overrule your opinion." And her calm demeanor was back.

"Excuse my rudeness Captain Unohana." Nanao said, shame written all over her face.

Shunsui cleared his throat. "Well, I wouldn't mind." breaking the oncoming awkward moment.

He looked at Nanao, who nodded, and walked on the side of the medical captain and slid his hand up Nanao's gown. Laying his hand on her stomach, her realized how small she was, so small that his hand almost covered her entire stomach. After a couple of seconds of waiting, he felt a mix of reiatsu twist up his arm blowing his haoris around. Shunsui's smile broke when her heard thumps.

"There we go." Captain Unohana smiled, looking at the black and white screen. "Finally, a success with the sonogram."

Shunsui turned his head and looked at the screen; he was smiling so hard he thought his face was going to split in two. Then he heard these fast beating thumps.

"What is that?" Shunsui asked letting the worry takeover his voice.

"Don't worry, it's their heartbeats… and yes they're perfectly normal and healthy." Captain Unohana said, answering all his questions, well some of them. "Alright we're done here."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Well, well, well I'm gonna come out and say it. I want more reviews, no more like NEED them! Also, don't kill me for this chapter, I don't really know what sonograms are like, I've only heard about them!**_

_X0X0X0X0X0X0_

… **next chapter Nanao gets visited by Katen Kyokotsu in a dream!...**

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	7. I'm Dreaming Right?

_**I'm extremely sorry for the errors I've made and for the ones that you're about to read. So now, I present to you chapter seven…**_

After the sonogram Nanao noticed that Shunsui started acting differently, well rather than the aggressiveness he already picked up. It was more like ownership of her, like she was his and his only. Yeah, he already acted like he owned her, but now it starting to upset her.

It was right after the sonogram when it he started acting that way

_**Flashback**_

_They were walking back to the eight in silence, and it wasn't a comfortable one. It was heavy with hesitance, as if both of them were waiting for one to talk. She couldn't understand why it felt like this, they just had had a wonderful moment in her eyes. He was smiling then, but now he had his hat low, covering his eyes, and it was a slight tug at the corners of his mouth._

"_Captain, is there something bothering you?" She asked._

"_Nanao, have you seen yourself lately?" He asked, in reply to her question._

"_Yes." Nanao wasn't sure where he was going with this._

"_Obviously you haven't because you're walking around like the women that throw themselves at me, and you're showing your body like Rangiku." He growled._

"_Excuse me?" He had no right to confront her as her did and why would he care anyways?_

"_No, Nanao, you heard me clearly the first time."_

"_This is highly inappropriate and if this conversation was to continue, you have no right to question me as you just did." Nanao answered in a clipped tone._

"_Well, it is continuing. You know, I've noticed a lot about you lately, like how you now put your sash above your stomach, or how you never wear breast bindings anymore. Oh, and don't let me forget that you always wear lace underwear." He spat the words out as if they were distasteful._

"_Why should you care about what I wear under my uniform? You don't own me so you can't dictate the things I do." She snapped back._

_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him roughly. "I do own you, and if you want a ring on your finger and papers to prove it, my family can make arrangements." He had unusual smirk and uncomfortable gleam in his eyes._

"_Let me go." She jerked her wrist from his hand, "And I'm not one of your whores you bring home to mommy." And she started to walk off, being stopped by his next words._

"_But isn't that what she called you a couple of months ago," He casually walked to her side. "And don't come back to my division until you get those _problems_ fixed." He gave her a disgusted look and flash stepped away._

_**End of flashback**_

When she came home she was furious, but deep inside she was hurt by his words. She paced around her house, trying to calm herself with a cup of tea. When she finished the never ending cup of tea, she looked at the clock.

_3:00 p.m. _

Finally giving in to her captains childish wishes, she took a good look in the mirror. Nothing really changed in her opinion. Well, except for the sash that was now tied around round her waist and her ever growing stomach. It didn't feel right, the bindings or the sash, she felt dissatisfied with how it felt.

She grabbed a pink sash, the same color as his kimono, and tied it above her stomach and headed towards the eighth division.

As she walked towards their office, she took in all the looks being given to her. They all seemed different, some curious, astonished and some sad. She even got some whistles from some of the men. Nanao pushed forward with her head up high, silently sliding the office door closed.

After a few hours of being squeezed and uncomfortable, she slid the bindings off. "That idiot isn't even here." She mumbled.

"You might not want to talk about your superiors that way because as of right now you're disobeying my orders." Shunsui's voice traveled from behind his desk.

"Where are you?"

"Where the sun shines bright," he said simply.

Nanao got up and looked around and there he was, lying where the sun was shining directly behind his desk on the floor.

"You could have done some paperwork but I guess you were too tired, huh?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Oh and can I go home since you seem to own me." She asked in a childish voice.

"You're pushing you're luck here." He said in a singing voice.

"Goodnight Captain." She said as she walked out if the office.

When she got home, she took a shower and went to her room and what did she see? A queen sized bed with everything pink.

'_Look for a note; he always leaves a note…'_

And there it was, sitting on the nightstand on the right side of the bed.

_I know I've said some rude things lately but, they are true and it's only for your benefit. I saw you looking at it from that real world catalog and I got some recruits from the eighth helped put it together._

She flipped the card over.

_I will be out for the entire week. But don't worry my lovely Nanao-Chan, I will be back soon to fancy you with my undeniable love._

_-Love Shunsui Kyoraku_

Throwing the card back on the stand, she relaxed on the bed and fell to sleep.

_**DREAM**_

Nanao eyes fluttered open to the sound of a zanpakuto being pulled out of its sheath. She sat up to a short wakizashi at her throat. Looking up to her murderer she saw purple hair, a black mask and a turquoise eye. It was Katen Kyokotsu

"You know who we are, so no need for introductions, so I'm going straight to the point Ise-Chan." The taller of the two said with a bit of humor as she said her name.

"What do you want?" Nanao asked flatly.

"There's no need to get snappy," a sly smile appeared on her face. "My life isn't the one in danger." She said with a small laugh.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you keep pushing him like that he's bound to explode again. And if you're think _again_, look at your stomach Ise-Chan." She paused. "You know, he's restraining himself because he doesn't want to scare his Nanao-Chan, but if you keep it up–"

"Keep what up!" She yelled, causing the silent one to take a step closer.

"If you keep acting so rude we'll have to put you in line Ise-Chan, so tread lightly." The smaller one stepped closer and slowly let the sword drop to her stomach.

"You can't hurt me, we're in a dream." Nanao said confidently.

"Oh, we can't. But I'm pretty sure we can if we tried," she leaned close to Nanao's ear "because we've done it before Ise-Chan." She said, and then took a few steps back. "All we want you to do is, hmm, how should I say this, comply with _all_ his wishes. Like stop running around like a slut for starters."

"And you're running around with your breast for the world to see. Oh yeah! What a way to set me straight." Nanao said sarcastically.

"You are one hectic little _bitch_ aren't you? You know I tried to be a lady but you pushed it _too_ far. Go ahead and half it if you want." She spat.

The blade was now at her navel, adding just a small amount of pressure before a deep and violent sounding voice came from the shadows behind Katen.

"Make any more moves and your arm will be amputated from your body and your tongue will be gone." He said roughly as he stepped out into the light.

"And who are you, her brother!" She laughed.

"No. But I am her zanpakuto, Yami No Oji, nice to meet cha." He said as he stepped out of the shadows.

The female zanpakuto were confused, he was everything Nanao despised of. He was tall, wild and spikey black hair with a bang that covered his left eye, and one of the things that stunned them the most was, _he was topless_. For a person that was that strict on rules, you would think that her zanpakuto would be primmer than he was.

"What's with the missing shirt, shall we?" Katen asked sarcastically.

"What's with your boobs chick?" He snapped back.

"Quit acting so childish! Kami, why do you insist on making me mad?" Nanao yelled, giving her zanpakuto a no nonsense look.

"Why do you insist on wearing your uniforms you don't fit, obviously you're growin', and in all the right places if I might add, and you can't fit them anymore? Remember what that long haired captain said, _remember lieutenant, you are going to grow, but that's more likely to happen in two or three months so you'll be prepared."_ he said in a squeaky voice while

"I can still fit my uniforms an–"

"So you agree?" Katen inturupted.

"If you're talking about Shunsui and his reasoning, then yes." Yami said.

"What! How could you agree with him?" Nanao defended.

"Well I guess we've proved our point. Let's go K, and don't forget clean yourself up because you're going to be interrogated the Kyouraku family. Bye-bye Ise-Chan." Katen said as they walked into the shadows.

"What kind of dream is this?" Nanao asked herself.

"One where my sexiness appears." He said looking at himself in the moonlit mirror. "Well babe, I gotta go it's time for you to wake up." He pulled the long black and silver sword from his back and waved. "Bye small fry."

He took a swipe at her neck and she woke up to pink kimono. "What the hell happened Nanao. You scared me." He said with a small smile.

"Nothing and why are you in my house?" Nanao stated.

"Aw, my Nanao-Chan wants to be strong like her lover!" He said loudly.

"Get out of my house, don't you have a sake bottle to attend to."

"Aw! Why does Nanao-Chan have to be so mean?" Shunsui whined

_**End of Chapter**_

_**Well time caught up with me I guess. Well really school did but who cares? I really had planned on making this around two thousand, but I didn't make it there. I really appreciate you guys for reading this and I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS, I'm getting desperate here. Wait, what am I saying I am desperate. **_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	8. Change Again

_**Just so you learn something new, some of those pregnant moments that Nanao has comes from my sisters. Like when she didn't wear the bras, well one of my sisters hasn't worn one ever since she got pregnant. So there are some modern things in here. Oh and her zanpakuto name is from Google and I have a strong feeling that it's wrong, but it's supposed to mean Prince of Darkness. Well let me stop my rambling and get to the story…**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Nanao-Ch-Ch-Chan" Rangiku sang.

"Ran-Ch-Ch-Chan" Nanao sang back.

"So I'm going to take it as you like it!" Rangiku squeaked, looking at the basket of real world sweets she got her best friend.

"What is this?" she asked pulling a small bag of cottony stuff out of the basket.

"I think they refer to it as cotton candy." She explained as Nanao started to eat some. "You look like Yachiru, smiling like that." Rangiku looked at her friend who was showing a smile she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey, Ran-Chan you want to see something nice?" Nanao asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rangiku gave a short yes and watched Nanao sit in her captain's chair.

"Well –"

"Shh… " She cleared her throat and put her hands on her stomach. " Daddy's on his way!" She happily said.

Instantly a burst of reiatsu swirled around her and Rangiku filling the room with warmth and the scent of cherry blossoms.

"Do they know who I am?" Rangiku asked quietly.

"Is someone getting jealous?" Nanao playfully teased.

"NO! I AM NOT JEALOUS; I just wanted to know if they knew me." Rangiku sounded truly worried.

"Well, we'll just have to find out and see if they've been listening to me. Go show me where Aunty Rangiku is." She cheered.

It was quiet, but only for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, a burst of wind playfully swirled her hair around.

"I guess they have! But you know that he really is on his way, and someone's with him." Rangiku said.

"No, Ran, if you really concentrate, that person with him is his mother. WAIT! Why are they here? What the hell Katen, you couldn't have given me a specific date?" Nanao said as she let her head fall on his desk.

"Well, let's play a little game." Rangiku said mischievously and before Nanao could get another word in to question her best friend, she was pulled by her arm into her lieutenant's quarter.

"Ran, you know I have a house right?" Nanao asked. _What was she trying to do?_

"Let's make you mommy's worst nightmare!" Rangiku squeaked. "The more of you there is to see, the more she's got to hate, am I right?"

"But _what_ are you going to _change_ on me?" Nanao asked, not liking where this is going.

"I'm not going to do anything but help you show a little skin, honey."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"I'll make a deal with you."

Nanao had to think about it. "What's the deal?"

"This may be aiming way too high, but I won't drink sake for the next two days."

"I'll do it."

"Wow Nanao, you really didn't have to give that one much thought, did you?" Rangiku asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Nanao said plainly.

Rangiku walked up to Nanao and untied her sash, readjusting her uniform's top to where her shoulders were visible. She took Nanao's clip and fixed her hair a bit. Tying her sash back in its spot, she tugged at the ends of her shirt, making her torso visible.

Rangiku took a step back to look at her creation. "I love this look Nanao. Just imagine if you were to go to a bar with me…" She trailed off into her own world. Startling Nanao, she pushed her through the door and flash stepped away.

"I've been lo –" He had to do a double take, he just had to_. Was that my Nanao dressed like that for me? Well, we'll just have to find out won't we?_

Walking up to her slowly, he put a smirk of his face. She took a couple of steps back until her back touched the wall of the hallway.

_Why, oh, why do I listen to her again?_

Closing the distance between them, he dipped his head into her neck, breathing in her sent.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly as he planted soft kisses on her throat. "Others could be watching this ina- ina…" her voice trailed off as she took his hair in her hands.

"Inappropriate, but inappropriate actions are appropriate for me." Shunsui replied before he nipped and sucked on her tender skin. Letting a satisfied smile when her grip tightened and she let out a gasp.

"Shunsui, oh, there you –"

Nanao pushed Shunsui onto the opposite hall wall, fixed her clothes, to the best of her ability, and stormed in their office. A few moments Shunsui's mother calmly walked in with him smirking behind her.

"Oh, and just so you know your little wardrobe change won't scare me away so fast. I already know that you don't act that way. Remember that little girl that used to come over my house with Shun? I know she wasn't turned out by a few bad boys." She gave a small wink and sat down on the couch.

_What the hell?_ Nanao just ignored her and kept doing her paperwork.

"So," his mother said letting her finger trail around the edge of Nanao's desk "did you know that when he gave you that love mark –" Nanao stood up and ran to her lieutenant's quarters.

From the office you could hear Nanao's yell. "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL!" she swiftly flash stepped in front of Shunsui. "Look at what you did? Do you know I can't cover that up?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret, his reiatsu is pouring out of that mark." His mother smirked as Nanao gave up and sat back down to do more paperwork.

Shunsui broke the awkward silence. "That's not so bad; actually that's good! Now that that's out of the way, Nanao pack all of your clothes because you're moving in with my family. And you can't refuse. They already have a floor for you."

"An entire floor is way too much space and I'm sorry but I have to kindly refuse your offer." Nanao looked up and smiled softly then went back to her paperwork.

"Nanao, if you won't do it for us, just do it for you and the children's sake." Shunsui pleaded as his mother slipped out.

"What do you mean for me and the children's sake? Don't you think I make my choices based on what's best for them?" Nanao argued.

"I'm not saying that you don't care for them, I'm just saying I don't want you to get hurt!" he yelled back.

"What can hurt me when you won't even let me go to the real world to go shopping?" She asked.

"I just need you to stay away until things cool off." Shunsui said his temper starting to rise.

"Nothing is so bad here that things need to cool off." She started to notice his reiatsu slowly rise.

"I'll tell you everything when go with my mother, Yamamoto and I already had a talk and he knows you have a good reason to leave." He pulled his hat over his eyes.

"I REFU –" Nanao found herself pinned up against the wall.

"You have _no _say in this and I really don't think you want to get hurt." Nanao lifted her hand to slap him but he grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little too tight, making her feel like it was being crushed. "Now, you _will _go to my family's home and you _will_ stay there, understood?"

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Yes." She whispered.

"Good, your clothes will be sent next week and they already have clothes for you there. This is for your own good, I love you." He lightly kissed her and flash stepped away.

After a few minutes of getting herself together, Shunsui's mother walked in. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was this bad." She said as she looked at Nanao's red hand and wrist. "Come on child, let's go."

_**Later that day**_

"Ms. Kyouraku, here are your clothes for tonight, and dinner is ready if you are hungry." The woman walked out before Nanao could even correct her for the name.

"I am _not _his wife." She mumbled to herself as she went to the dining area.

"I don't care. I don't want one of his whores staying in my house." She paused at the door, listening to Shunsui's brother.

She couldn't take it anymore! Why couldn't her life go back to normal? And why did everyone have to label her as something negative. Before her brain caught up with her mistake, she threw the door open harshly.

"I AM _NOT_ ANYONE'S WHORE!" She blurted. When she actually took in her surroundings and realized that Shusui's brother, mother and father were the only ones there, the embarrassment settled in, but she didn't let it make her stern gaze fall as she sat down in her chair.

"Hmm. Is that Shunsui I feel?" He stated sarcasticly. "Oh, no, that's just his reiatsu _pouring_ off Lisa, oh sorry, I meant Nanao." He gave her a dark smile.

His smile only got larger as she stood up and stormed from the table, not a word was spoken until they heard a door slam a floor up.

"That was… harsh and you know if he finds out what you said he's bound to reveal what he's been trying to hide ?" She said as she got up and stopped at the door.

"And what has he been trying to hide?" he asked, completely aware of what _it _was.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about and if you don't it's what almost killed you all those time."

"And I'm scared because…?" He asked, truly unconcerned with the problem up ahead.

She shook her head and walked to Nanao's room door. When she heard nothing, she went inside the room listening to the shower. Hearing nothing but the shower, she leaned against the bathroom door. Then she heard it, the soft sobbing and mumbling being masked by the running water of the shower.

_So she's still acting like she's invincible and she still cries in the shower. Well, it's good to know that she hasn't changed._

Hearing Shunsui's loud voice boom through the house, she went downstairs. Looking him in the eyes, she had seen it all. But what stood out was the most was that horrible monster that tempted to get out. That fake happiness started to lose its touch and take its toll on him and she couldn't help but think that Nanao had received some of those slipping emotions.

When her stare lingered too long, he turned his head. "I think I'm going to go find Nanao-Chan." He said quickly before flash stepping upstairs.

After looking through every room on the first floor, he finally found the room Nanao was in, and it was just a coincidence that Nanao was sleeping in her old room. Taking off his uniform, he put on some loose fitting bottoms, took his hair out of the ponytail and got into the large, plush bed. Wrapping arm around her waist, he pulled her so her back was against his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

Nanao woke up and felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist and a firm chest behind her. She slowly tried to get up but the arm tightened around her waist.

"…itstooearlynanao… " he mumbled.

She stopped moving for a while and tried to get up again.

"…no…" he whined.

"I have to go get me some breakfast." She said as she tried to slip out of his iron grip.

He let out a defeated sigh and sat up. "You don't have to lie to get out of bed and I know you know that they always bring my breakfast to me, so that was a lame excuse to use for a lie."

He got up and went into the restroom. As she ate breakfast she thought about her future with Shunsui and their soon to be children. It wouldn't be too hard right? If she could handle a bunch of drunks at a party, then she could handle two babies for sure.

She went back to her room sitting on her bed, so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the water stop. To be honest, she was still zoned out until the door swung open and the man of her dreams stepped out.

He had on nothing but a white towel that was hanging loosely on his hips. Her body was stuck, she couldn't move and before she knew it the towel dropped to the floor and for some strange reasons she couldn't help but stare. Finally, her body followed its orders and an audible slap was heard as she put her hands over her extremely red face.

"Could you put some clothes on?" she asked.

"Could you take yours off?" He said as his voice ghosted past her ear.

"STOP IT AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Nanao yelled.

She closed her hands into a fist and threw it back as hard as she could. When she heard a strained grunt and a loud thump, she opened her eyes and seen him. He was laying on the floor half way in fetal position and holding himself with a pained expression on his face.

"You know I've been hit there lots of times, but I've never been hit hard enough for it to hurt."

"We could have avoided this if you wouldn't have been playing around."

"So you do like to take in the beauty of my body?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're looking at me."

"No I'm not."

"So if I was to move my hands –"

"Shunsui, if you move your hands, I swear that you will never have kids or sex for the rest of your life." Nanao warned.

"Nanao you just lost another fight because I'm pretty sure that I already have two." Then he stood up and moved his hands and as if Nanao's reddening of the face was a myth that needed to be proven, her face got redder.

"Ugh! You idiot." She yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Well at least she called me Shunsui." He said as the door closed.

Wherever she went, heads turned to look at her flushed face. Maids even asked her was she hot or did she need a cool towel and it just made her face worse. After about twenty minutes of aimlessly walking around, she found herself on the top floor staring at the only door there.

"I don't think anyone will notice I'm gone." Then she walked in.

You could tell no one had been in there for a while and whoever was in there was kept in there for reason. It was scratches on the wall, pieces of a futon thrown around the floor, bars over a small window and a wooden chair in the corner. Looking around it was old wrinkled piece of paper in the opposite corner. Walking over to the paper, she sat with her legs under her and leaned to pick the paper up.

_I shouldn't be in here. I shouldn't be in here at all._

_**Yeah you should and who cares if someone comes up here. Just close the door, its steel so it'll be hard to get open.**_

_Did you forget that I had to get out?_

_**Seriously, I am starting to think how I am your other half.**_

_You're not actually her other half, you're one third of her._

_**No one likes bankai so get back in your dark and depressing corner.**_

_Don't forget that you're still there in bankai idiot, so you're saying no one likes you either._

_Did you both forget that I'm still here?_

_Sorry I just got caught up with this idiot. But in my opinion, you should do like he says. It's just a room for crying out loud._

_**See, now that the level headed one said yes, just go ahead and look around.**_

She put a barrier around the room and closed door and calmed herself. Picking up the paper, it was blank and when she turned it over it was a picture. It was a picture of her, the same picture that he took when they went on that picnic on her birthday years ago. It was the worst but best birthday of her life. A tear of joy slipped down her face and past the smile of the old memories of her life.

"Nanao, how did you get up here?" Shunsui's voice rumbled through the room.

"I, I…" She couldn't answer, how did he get through the barrier and the door was still closed.

"You shouldn't be up here. come on down stairs with me, my mother wants to talk to you." He came over and gently took her arm and waited for her to stand up.

"Okay." She said, still wondering what was this room used for and why was her picture here.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**In my opinion this chapter was sort of plain but I want to hear what you think, I really appreciate the ones who reviewed and please review more! Next chapter will have Nanao and the lady of the house about her future husband. Oh and I have a couple of new favorite songs. But the one that I listen to the most is called bottom of the river and even though it's only 2 minutes long, it's really good (in my opinion) also, I don't think that I'm going to continue my other story. That's all the new things in my life and I already know that you don't care.**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	9. Let's Talk!

_**Hi everybody, I'm sorry for the mistakes I made and for the ones I'm about to make. I also realized that Mother Dearest doesn't have a name and I wanted to think of one myself so I chose Kimi. Now read!**_

Once again Nanao woke up in a bed for two, with two people in it and _'caged'_ in, but this time she kept quiet. To be honest with herself, she felt pretty comfortable, until she seen the hand under her borrowed shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" Nanao literally kicked him out of their bed.

"Wha… what is it with you waking up so early?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's with you sleeping so late? Don't change the subject you old pervert!" Nanao yelled.

"As you saw yesterday, there is nothing old about this." He gestured to his bare torso. "And I'm pretty sure you couldn't take your eyes off me." He winked and started off to the restroom door.

"Ugh! You're such an idiot!" she yelled before she covered her face with a pillow and screamed a few colorful worlds.

"A lady should never use such language." Kimi shook her head as she walked in.

"Mother, what a wonderful surprise for you to show up at this moment, I have to go speak to someone about their manners." Shunsui said before he slipped out of the room.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Nanao asked.

"No, we have more important things to talk about. Like their future." Kimi shrugged her shoulders.

"What about their future? I already have everything planned out." Nanao really didn't want anyone helping her, even if they were part of her children's family.

"Do you have a nursery for them?" She asked

"While I'm in Karakura Rangiku is supposed to be surprising me with what she does."

"Either way, come on, I want to show you something." She pulled her arm and led her to Nanao's old room.

"I think I've already seen everything in here." Nanao concluded.

"No you haven't, you don't leave unless you eat, even though that's a lot." Kimi mumbled the last part. "My proof: he's been giving you clothes." His mother smiled at her.

"No he hasn't." Nanao was taken back at her discovery.

"Nanao, you don't have to lie …I sort of looked through your dresser. Wait, before you get mad, look."

She opened the door to a pink and blue room. There was a crib on the pink side with a skull hanging over it just like Katen Kyokotsu, and on the blue side a small chibi ninja. It was pretty big just for two small children. There were stuffed animals and other things like bottles and chairs in the room. Kimi went inside the closet and pulled out a tuxedo with a purple bow tie and a purple kimono with a black obi.

"I know he likes real world western things and you like to stick to tradition, so I got both made." She smiled and waited for Nanao's response.

"I truly love them, I do; this room too, but how did you get all this information on them?"

"I'm not going to lie, when I found out you were pregnant, I had some members of the eighth to follow you."

"Now the Eight knows." Nanao huffed.

"To be honest, some knew before you even went to the fourth when Unohana first told you."

"How and I didn't even know?"

"Your fourth seat came in while you were sleeping, to tell you your third seat was going to be out and he said that your spiritual pressure was _dividing with your captain's,_ as he liked to put it.

They both started to laugh.

"You can come in and stop eavesdropping." As she finished her sentence, the door opened and Shunsui stuck his head through the door.

Nanao was confused, and he could see it on her face. Her eyebrows were knitted and she had one arm tucked around her torso, the other was resting on the tucked arm and was tapping her cheek. After a few minutes of letting Nanao figure out what she needed, her face smoothed back out, making sure her satisfied smile didn't show. "Where's your hat?"

"STOP TRYING TO HIDE YOUR SMILE ISE-CHAN!" The mother whined while pinching Nanao's cheeks.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!" came Nanao's reply.

She let go of Nanao's cheeks. "Now smile." Nanao took the easy way out and smiled. "No, it looks like it hurts, I mean a real smile."

Shunsui got up and stood behind Nanao. "I'll get her to smile." He walked around her, poked her in her side and watched her face strain.

When Nanao finally gave in and started to really laugh, it was pure music. She couldn't stop laughing, her eyes were watering and a small pain started to develop in her side. Nanao's laughing died down as the pain got worse. The pain moved to the center of her stomach. It was unbearable; it felt as if something was tearing her from the inside out. Instead of fighting it, she surrendered to the pain that was literally crippling her.

He caught her and looked into her fluttering eyes. "Nanao what's wrong? Look at me, look at me." He said as he was sitting with Nanao in his lap on the floor. "Mom, go get Retsu." When his mother stood still in her place, he turned his head back to her. "NOW!" he barked, and she was off.

He didn't know what to do, she was in pain but he couldn't do anything but watch. Her eyes were firmly close, mouth slightly ajar, her arms were wrapped around him and every few minutes their grip would get tighter.

His mother and the Fourth's Captain rushed to his side. "What took you so damn long?"

"I'm not a fast flash stepper, Shunsui." She snapped back.

The medical woman's well known calm demeanor was gone. "Lay her on the bed, carefully." She snapped.

When Nanao was sat on the bed, she opened her eyes, eyes that were once again with confusion.

"What happened? Why is everyone hovering over me? Did I do something wrong?" Nanao rushed out.

"No, you didn't do anything but scare the hell out of me." Shunsui said with a small smile working up.

"I still have to make sure the children are okay." Captain Unohana said calmly.

He stepped out of the way and let Unohana step to the side of the bed. She put her hand over Nanao's stomach and waited. "It seems as if they're holding their pressure, not wanting to give me a response." Captain Unohana noted. "Since you and Rangiku are the only one that seems to get one from them I need you to check if they're okay." She turned to Shunsui.

"Um, the only person that's any good with medical kido is Nanao-chan." Looking at Captain Unohana's face he stood by kneeled by Nanao and put his hand over her stomach and chanted the spell that he heard his old friend say millions of times, waiting for something to happen. "I didn't feel anything wrong."

"Alright then and I now know that you can give checkups, I would like for you to check them and Nanao at least three times a day. But while you're on the mission, it might get harder to feel if anything is wrong, but don't stop. Also, don't get scared if your stomach grows in the real world. I have a division to run, have a nice trip you two." Captain Unohana said before she flash stepped away.

"What happened?" Nanao asked.

"What do you remember?" Shunsui asked her.

"I was laughing and..."

"You looked like you were in pain and then you almost fell so, I caught you and sat on the floor. Then I told my mom to go get Retsu and wow, look at the time, it's almost time to go."

"Wait, you said you weren't leaving until tomorrow?" His mother asked.

"It's been a change of plans." Shunsui explained. He picked Nanao up and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Love you mom, bye." Then he flashed stepped away.

"I guess we'll talk later, huh." His mother mumbled sad smile on her face.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**So whatcha think? Boring or Okay, and for all my buddies (my readers and/or reviewers) that read this please read my other story Our Secret! I really want some reviews on that, just like I do on this one! Read and Review… or I'll have Captain Zaraki come and fight you!**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


	10. A Sweet Day

_**HOW WAS EVERYONE'S VALENTINES DAY (A month late I know)! OMFG all you people that reviewed you are beyond the point of awesomeness! Just review more and more and I'll love you more and more than I already do! :) (Oh, I have a very important question to ask you all so read that note at the bottom this time!)**_

_**I don't own bleach and I'm sorry for the mistakes in this.**_

A few weeks of living in the real-world, Nanao found herself in the middle of the floor to an exile's candy shop.

"I might not know a lot about pregnancy, but don't you think you should slow down?" Kisuke scratched his head through his hat. "You might eat my customers." He joked.

"What did you say?" Nanao asked angrily, her right eye twitching.

"Nothing, I said you could have all the candy you want!" Kisuke assured, moving his fan up and down with a smile.

Nanao said nothing but stuck a small chocolate heart in her mouth.

"Why aren't you at _your_ house again?" Kisuke asked.

Once again, Nanao said nothing, but her response was to wave a red lollipop in the air.

"…and that means –" just then a man in a pink kimono appeared.

"It means, I had some things to do and she ate all the sweets Rangiku gave her and," Shunsui as Nanao took of the robe and handed it back to Kisuke. "why is she wearing a bikini?"

"She said she was hot so Yoruichi went to the mall and that's what she brought back."

"Who cares? IT'S HOT!" Nanao whined, put the candy back in her mouth and tugged on his kimono.

"What do you want, Nanao?" Shunsui huffed.

"Why'd you say it like that? It because you I'm annoying you right?" Nanao's bottom lip stuck out and started quivering.

"No, my love, I've just had a long day." He eased.

Nanao's breathing became heavy and eyes started to water. "It's because I'm fat right!"

"No, no, no, you're not fat, you're perfect." He walked next to Kisuke and picked up Nanao's bag.

"Then why are you always gone?" She kept whining.

"Is she like this all the time?" Kisuke asked from behind his fan.

"Like what?"

"Like she's a five year old."

"You think that's bad, you should've seen her when she ran out of candy and books the first time."

"What did you do then?" Kisuke's fan snapped close.

"I left her at a bookstore." Shunsui stretched his arms out. "We better leave before she does something un-Nanao like."

"Yeah, she already burned a hole in my wall." Kisuke laughed.

"That's usual, but I still want to know why?" the captain of the eighth division asked.

"I wouldn't turn on the air. Don't you think it's too early for it to be this hot?" Kisuke mused.

"Honestly, I don't know." Captain Kyouraku chuckled as he picked up Nanao, and for the first time, she stopped complaining.

"If that was all it took, I would've called you a long time ago." Kisuke laughed.

"BYE KISUKE, SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Nanao yelled happily before the two flash stepped away.

"Yoruichi, you can stop hiding." Kisuke huffed.

Just then a black cat jumped from the roof, transforming into a woman. "I wasn't hiding."

"My little kitten can't handle a little noise, who knew?" Kisuke laughed behind his fan, before being kicked to the ground.

"I never said that!" Yoruichi yelled as she walked into the candy shop.

Shunsui deposited Nanao on the couch in their house, where she started complaining, again. Momentarily ignoring his soon to be wife (she didn't know that), to change his attire.

"I want a popsicle!" Nanao yelled to no one in particular.

"What kind, Nanao-chan?" he asked.

"Cherry." She said simply.

Within seconds he was back in his previous spot. "Here"

"Let's go to the backyard." Nanao suggested as she pulled him by the collar of his white shirt through the glass sliding doors.

After finishing off her treat, Nanao smiled brightly, laying her head on the broad shoulder next to her.

"Where did you get another hat from?" She asked softly.

"I have more than you think, Nanao-chan." After a few minutes of silence, Shunsui spoke again. "Think fast!"

Immediately straightening herself up, she put her hand up to her left check and not a second after, the flirtatious man appeared on her side.

"You're so caught up in our old dances; the next moves come as an automatic response. Relax, I promise I won't try anything." Shunsui put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

Nanao carefully leaned backwards until her body hit the soft grass. She turned her head and looked at her children's father stare off into space. "Come lay down with me." She said.

Lying down, he gently put his hand on Nanao's ever-growing stomach, waiting for the two beings inside to respond.

Slowly but surely, the two spiritual pressures rose, creating a light breeze around them. They sat in a comfortable, undisturbed silence until the sun set in it beautiful patterns of red and orange.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up." Nanao said quietly but sternly.

"I'm all ears."

Nanao took a deep breath before slowly exhaling. "As much as I say I hate you and the things you do, even though I seriously do hate some stuff, I love you and it doesn't matter how bad things get between us, you'll always have my heart." She said with a smile.

After a few moments of silence, a low chuckle made itself known.

"That's my line Nanao-chan."

"…Don't call me that and I want another popsicle."

"You want another cherry, my lovely?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's something different than the last time."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you basically lit me on fire when I gave you the banana flavor."

"Okay, that one is out of the equation, everything else is fine."

A breeze softly caressed Nanao's hair. "Here"

"So what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Something American and tomorrow Mexican, then Indian and –"

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Come on my love, let's go inside." Nanao sang lightly.

Shunsui couldn't believe his ears! Was that his Nanao that said that? Did she just say 'my love'? Never in her life has Nanao talked to or about him in the same sentence without it being negative.

"Today has truly been different." He mumbled as he followed Nanao back into the house.

_**End of Chapter**_

_**I know this isn't a place to ask stuff like this, but I just couldn't ask my other friends! My problem: I have this one guy friend that I keep catching staring below my chin but above my bellybutton (do you catch my drift?) and I want to confront him about it but I don't know how to without it sound bad in some way. We're like brother and sister and I don't want this little mix up to damage our relationship, HELP ME!**_

_**Review or I'll have Tobiume to burn your eyebrows off!**_

_**X Playfully Serious over and out X**_


End file.
